


Готов терпеть неприятности быта, лишь бы завтра проснуться с тобой рядом

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)





	Готов терпеть неприятности быта, лишь бы завтра проснуться с тобой рядом

— «Не бери ба-а-айк» говорил он. «Сегодня обещают хорошую пого-о-оду» говорил он.

Кастиель картинно парадировал некоторого светловолосого человека, который сейчас сидел и переписывал конспект Мелоди. Для молодого способного ума было полнейшим шоком, что он не смог усвоить новую тему на математике. Тем временем крашенный неформал продолжал свой страдальческий монолог, стоя у окна, по которому стекали разбившиеся капли.

— Не, ну блин. Еще в магазин надо идти, у нас паста кончилась.

Натаниель поднял взгляд от тетрадей, неопределенно посмотрев на главного страдальца, и вернулся к конспектам. У Мелоди! Надо же. Какая ирония. Девочка и правда с маниакальными наклонностями, но пишет конспекты аккуратно, с пояснениями даже если ей это очевидно. Кастиель понял, что его отыгрыш Гамлета никто оценивать не собирается. Он посмотрел на зарывшегося в конспекты его любимого зубрилку, и где-то в середине груди скребонуло. Натаниель, кажется, и не заметил, что до боли сжал блондинистые пряди между пальцев.

— Эй, ты очень расстроен, что у тебя четверка? — Тройка, но учитель завысил потому, что такое впервые, подумал в ответ Натаниель, хоть и не слушал Кастиеля, но то, что касается оценок, натренированное подсознание как обычно выцепило. — Эй, — мягче протянул неформал, он оттолкнулся бедром от подоконника и подошел к своему парню, присаживаясь рядом.

Так он услышал, что светловолосый зубрилка бухтит под нос, будто наводя порчу. Кастиель посмотрел на изгрызенный колпачок ручки. Вздохнул и невесомо облокотился на парня.

— Ты у меня ведь замечательный и умничка, — он понизил голос. Может быть, это немного успокоило старосту потому, что тот, долго сверливший недописанную половину тетрадного разворота, начал писать доказательства и последовательности. — В конце концов, ты просто забыл, что в этой формуле есть квадрат. — Кастиель указал пальцем на значок радиуса в формуле. — И вся проверочная у тебя полетела. Сама-то система решений верная.

Дверь класса распахнулась, и в проеме показалась длинноволосая Клодс.

— Парни, звонок звенел, вы вообще на химию собираетесь? — Она повисла на ручке двери и косяке, вваливаясь немного внутрь.

— Да, конечно, — вздохнул Натаниель, растрепывая блондинистые пряди и небрежно запихивая предметы в сумку. Тетрадь Мелоди он взял в руки. — Пошли? — Встал он и обратился к не шевелящемуся Кастиелю. Тот только поворотил носом.

— Ладно, — ответил он, решив, что все же третий урок по предмету прогуливать не стоит. И его ботаника испытывать тоже больше не стоит. — Иду.

***

Чем ближе они приближались к дому, тем скорее становился их шаг. Под конец они уже бежали наперегонки. Откинутый назад зонт «летел» за парой, как ненужный аксессуар, совершенно не закрывающий от дождя. Натаниель подоспел к двери первым, нашарив в кармане ключ и стараясь как можно скорее ее открыть. Кастиель пристроился сзади, в азарте переминаясь с ноги на ногу и слегка придерживая блондина за талию.

— Зонтик закрой, — напомнил тот и чмокнул парня в щеку, проворачивая ключ в замке. Послышался приветственный щелчок. На этот звук сердце каждый раз откликалось по-особенному.

Кастиель сложил зонт, пока Натаниель проскакивал внутрь и, стремительно скинув промокшую обувь, пострекачил через гостиную к ванной. Войдя в помещение, Кастиель скинул с себя кожанку и повесил ее сушиться на «плечики». Зонт он вновь разложил и кинул на пол в гостиной. Из ванной вышел Натаниель, успевший переодеться в домашнее, какое нашел на сушилке. Это была старая мешковатая футболка Кастиеля с несуразной надписью и широкие пляжные шорты. Через шею староста перекинул полотенце и ерошил им промокшие волосы.

— А ну быстро под душ, — подлетел он к неторопливому Кастиелю и поволок того к ванной. — Простудишься.

— Но ты и сам не споласкивался. Только одежду поменял, — возмутился голодный панк.

— Я в отличие от некоторых от холодного молока не простужаюсь, — припомнил язву Натаниель и силком затолкал его в душевую комнату.

Придержав недолго дверь, он понял, что Кастиель не собирается выламываться. Когда услышал звук включенной воды, совсем успокоился и пошел делать чай.

***

Кастиель зашел в комнату, обнаружив спящего на столе Натаниеля. Очки с тонкими дужками поблескивали в свете настольной лампы. У лучшего во всем ученика школы начало портиться зрение, и Кастиель был уверен, что все это от его нового игрового хобби. К счастью они сразу же предприняли меры для корректировки зрения, так что Кастиель был уверен, что все у золотого мальчика исправится. Староста не Кастиель, который чувствовал, как с каждым годом стихи Лизандра в блокноте расплываются все больше, но предпочитал об этом молчать.

Кастиель убрал челку со лба старосты, пропуская пряди через пальцы, снял очки, чтобы те не оставили следов. От последнего действия Натаниель проснулся и вскочил, машинально собираясь продолжить на чем остановился. В сонном бреду он постучал ладонями по столу в поисках нужных предметов, но Кастиель отодвинул всю канцелярию еще дальше и ладонями заставил подняться блондина.

— Нет-нет-нет. Никакой больше писанины. Ты у меня вторую ночь меньше трех часов спишь, — толкая в сторону двери, Кастиель чмокнул старосту над бровью. Однако он и не намерен был сдаваться, сопротивляясь и налегая на хулигана, чтоб тот пустил его обратно к столу.

— Мне сочинение завтра сдавать. Оно на конкурс пойдет. — Натаниель сопротивлялся сильно и Касу ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как обнять его в охапку и поцеловать как можно напористей.

— Тебе осталось только с черновика переписать. Я тебя знаю. Утром доделаешь. — Натаниелю пришлось сдаться и пройти с его демоном в спальню.

— Я и так из-за тебя заканчиваю все в последний день, — насупился он, переодевая пижаму.

— А что я такого сделал? Заставлял спать нормально? — Высунулся из шкафа Кас.

— Тсч! — Все то он слышит.

Натаниель снял джинсы и забрался под одеяло. К нему присоединился Кастиель в красных пижамных штанах в клетку, отвернувшись спиной и собравшись спать — очень устал от лекций директрисы, что школе нужно сообщить, куда он собирается поступать. Еще и с работой не клеилось — отказали во второй раз, а их с Лизандром трек лист забраковал менеджер-мажор, который жрет и проталкивает в массы всякое дерьмо. Кастиель думал, тут-то точно им что-нибудь обломится, а обломались снова они.

Натаниель, смотря на стену, немного еще злился на Кастиеля, но когда эта напускная обида, которую он сам себе надумал, ушла, он почувствовал себя немного одиноко и повернулся к уже сопящему парню.

— Каси, — позвал он, пропихивая руки под тяжелой тушкой.

Тот повернулся, положив ладонь за шею блондинки. Натаниель придвинулся ближе, рассматривая расслабленное лицо спящего.

— Спасибо тебе, — тихо произнес он.

Кастиель мысленно выругался, что заснуть так просто ему видимо не дадут, и повержено раскрыл глаза.

— Испортить репутацию золотого мальчика — всегда пожалуйста, — он поцеловал Натаниеля в лоб. Последний прижался к нему, немного улыбаясь. Кастиель хихикнул. — Ну и лицо было у преподавателей, когда они узнали, что мы встречаемся, — бормотал хулиган, снова засыпая. — Они ж теперь каждую твою четверку на меня списывают. А как им объяснить, что некоторых за уши не оттащишь от приставки, когда к нему друг приходит. А потом еще тебе же и достается, будто уроки ему мешаю делать… — там было еще что-то, но на мысли о себе любимом Кастиеля окончательно захватили в плен всадники сна.

Натаниель не стал будить своего бравого рыцаря во второй раз, несмотря на то, что тот уснул на его руке, и теперь она затечет, а утром Натаниель снова будет ругаться. Он поднял другую руку и, погрузив комнату в темень посредством потянутой цепочки настенной лампы, вернул ее в исходное положение на талии чертеныша.


End file.
